Last Kiss
by TheSkandranon
Summary: AU: Minato and Kushina go on a date, but will it end the way they expect it to?


Minato could have sworn he was in heaven the last few months. In the last couple years a real fireball of a girl had moved into their small town of Konoha, and that description was as literal as it was figurative. When Kushina first moved in and the teacher introduced her, she was cute, but seemed a little timid. That timidness disappeared when some boys started teasing her during break, and showed that she wasn't timid, just a little scared of a new school. They were making fun of her long red hair, calling her a tomato and about how much they hate tomatoes. He had frowned a little since he never saw how it was fun teasing others, especially when it's something they couldn't control. Her round face started turning almost as red as her head, then she raised her fist and punched the boy in front of her squarely in the face. She then started pummeling him and going on about how much she hated tomatoes too.

About that time Minato had started laughing a little since the joke backfired on them, she was standing up for herself. Served them right really. But then she caught a glimpse at his face and must have thought he agreed with them because she started yelling at him as well.

After that she became known as the Red Hot Habanero and would always beat up the people who made fun of her. She never started the fights, she would just be minding her own business and suddenly people would either jump her, or start making fun of her.. He often felt sorry for her, but at first she wouldn't let him close to her so he could become her friend. But after much perseverance on his part she finally accepted him as a friend. They would hang out a lot together and have tons of fun.

Then after a couple months of being friends, he worked up enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. She seemed to be surprised at first and he was afraid that she was going to say no and that their friendship would be ruined. But she had agreed and he was cheering inside.

They had been dating for about a year when one night, Minato drove up to Kushina's house, using his father's car, to pick her up for a late night date. When she answered the door he really thought she turned into an angel, she really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen with her long red hair and bright gray-blue eyes.

"You look beautiful Kushina."

"Oh Minato, I haven't done anything different with my appearance."

"Which just proves that you're genuinely beautiful girl."

Kushina blushed a little and then told her parents that she was leaving and then closed the door. Minato opened the door of the car for her like the gentleman he was and then was off driving to a drive-in theater.

They were both looking forward to the movie and were laughing loudly together, which was why they didn't see the car in front of them in time.

"Minato, look out!" Kushina yelled and Minato looked ahead to see a car sitting in the road ahead of them, it was stalled and the engine was dead. Minato could tell he couldn't stop in time so he swerved to the right.

Minato knew he wouldn't forget the sounds of the next few seconds for as long as he lived; the screaming tires, glass breaking, and the painful scream of Kushina that he heard last before darkness took him.

* * *

When he woke up raindrops were pouring down onto his face.

"Oh look, he's waking up. Are you ok kid?"

He had to think about it for a little, then his brain registered what had happened and that he was injured, and that his vision was a little red tinged due to his warm blood running down his eyes from a head injury. He slowly sat up and held his hand to his side, apparently he must have broken a rib. Everyone was telling him that he shouldn't move and that an ambulance would be here soon, but he couldn't stay down, he had to find Kushina. Was she alright, he remembered her screaming and he hoped it was from the fear of the impending accident, and not that she was hurt severely.

Ignoring everyone who was trying to get him to stay down, he stood up looking around, and he spotted her beautiful red hair. He made his way there as quickly as he could and then realized that not all of the red around her was her hair, but that she was laying in a pool of her blood. The sight devastated him, he did this to her, he should have been paying better attention.

He knelt beside her, "Kushina? Can you hear me?" He gently took her head in his hands and then placed it on his lap and turned her face to him so he could see her beautiful face.

Her eyes fluttered open and his heart soared, maybe she'll be alright.

"Minato, hold me please, just a little while."

Minato sobbed, her voice was so weak, he wasn't sure she was going to make it. But he took her upper body in his arms to try and comfort her as much as he could. "I'm sorry Kushina, this is all my fault."

"No Minato, it was an accident, it wasn't your fault. Please promise me that you won't spend the rest of your life blaming yourself."

"I'll try Kushina, I promise I will try."

She smiled her sweet smile and tried to raise her hand to caress his face. He took her hand in his and held it against his cheek for her, wanting to feel her warmth for as long as he could. Then he leaned in and kissed her firmly, but gently, not wanting to cause her more pain. He felt her lips pressing against his in a love filled kiss, and then felt her go limp as she died in his arms.

* * *

A couple years down Minato's life he still mourned for Kushina, he kept everything that she had ever given him and kept them near him so that he wouldn't forget her. He had tried forever to honor her last request and not let him blame himself for the rest of his life, but it was rather hard. He has gotten better and does have a happy life with friends and family all around him, so he wasn't lonely.

But on occasion he would visit her grave, and it was hard to not blame himself as he stared at the piece of rock that was engraved with her name.

"Hi Kushina, it's been a while since I've visited you. I suppose it's kinda a good thing, since it means I'm moving on. I just want you to know that even if I move on, and I don't visit for a while, I won't ever forget you. You are very special to me, and I swear to you, I will see you again. I promise I will be good on this earth, so that when I leave this world, I can see my baby again."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I seriously was trembling a little while writing this, and even crying some. I totally love this couple.**

**Anyways, I'm sure most of you (if not all of you) have recognized this as the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam, one of my absolute favorite songs. It's so sad and yet so hopeful at the same time. I've been wanting to write a story with this song for a long time, but not make it a song fic (I hate song fics, I find when lyrics are in there it kinda distracts from the story), and this is one of my absolute favorite couples of all animes, not just Naruto. I was contemplating other couples, but they just didn't fit like Minato and Kushina did.**

**I hope you enjoyed this angst fic (my first angst, so I hope I did it right)**


End file.
